Be My Princess Family
by LucianKnight
Summary: The princes of "Be My Princess 2" are the sons of the princes of "Be My Princess" in THIS story. The princes of season one finally becomes daddies, see how they act as a first time daddies, and new challenges that awaits them in raising a baby to its adulthood. Different chapters with different princes' stories. Contains OC's.
1. First Time: Wilfred

**Author: I wanted the princes of "Be my Princess 2" to be the sons of the princes from "Be My Princess" so I decided to write this story.**

**I do not own "Be My Princess" or "Be My Princess 2."**

**First Time: Wilfred**

**~…X…~**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Your Highness, you are doing an amazing job. Now, push once more, Your Highness." The young doctor calmly said.

"Ahhhh! Wilfred!" Lucian screamed from the top of her lung as she pushed, the pain she was feeling, increased by the second. Drops of sweats rolled down her tired face as she turned her head to the side where her husband, Prince Wilfred stood, a blue mask covering his face as he held her right hand, well his hand was mostly being crushed by the strength Lucian was putting.

"You're doing great, Lucian." Prince Wilfred said in a shaky voice. It pains him to see his wife crying out in pain as she gives birth to their baby, that will someday rule Phillip as its next king.

"Push, Your Highness! The baby's head is coming out!" The doctor shouted as nurses around him walked in frantic. "That's right! You're doing great!"

Prince Wilfred could not think whether the doctor in charge of the birth is freaking out due to the fact that two important lives are in his hands, or he was just so excited to see an infant's head, covered in blood, and coming out of Lucian's birth hole.

Prince Wilfred ignored the crushing pain in his hand as he stared at the doctor standing in front of Lucian. The freaking doctor was breathing heavily, and making sounds that only a pregnant mother would make when she gives birth, like he was the one giving birth instead of Lucian, but the loud scream of Lucian's voice brought Prince Wilfred's attention back to his wife, that he so much wanted to comfort.

"Arghhh!" Lucian gritted her teeth as she pushed again. God, it was painful, and the doctor was not helping. She wanted to punch the doctor right on the face just to end the pain all throughout her body. "Argh! Wilfred!" She shouted, her eyes glaring at her husband who seemed to be in his own little world as he was just staring straight to her eyes, without saying a single word. "Wilfred!" She shouted, crushing Prince Wilfred's hand to get his attention. She is not about to let her husband go to his own little world when she is giving birth to their son at this very moment.

"Agh!" Prince Wilfred winced in pain, finally feeling the pain in his hand again. His wife sure is strong. "I'm right here. Don't worry, Lucian. It'll be over soon." He really wanted this to be over. If this takes a bit longer, then he will pass out. He cannot take the screaming, the nurses walking around the room, and the shouting of the doctor that he wishes to put a duct tape around its mouth so he can shut up. Hearing Lucian screaming is enough for one day, and he did not want to hear another person especially a man no less, shouting like he is about to die.

"The baby is almost out, Your Highness! Now I need you to push one last time." The doctor said as he held the body of the infant that was close to coming out of Lucian. "When I count to three, I want to push as hard as you can, Your Highness. One, two, three, push!"

"Arghhhhh!" With the last bit of the strength she can muster, Lucian pushed with all her might. She let her head drop back down on the pillow as the cry of the infant grew louder in the room. Lucian then slowly closes her eyes as her hand around Wilfred began to loosen.

"You did great Lucian." Prince Wilfred softly whispered as he wiped the sweat off Lucian's forehead, pulling down the blue mask off his face, he kisses her on the cheek. "I'm proud of you."

Lucian smiled and nodded her head. Finally, it was over, though, she was still feeling a bit pain.

"Your Highness, would you do the honor in cutting the umbilical cord of your son?" The doctor asked, bringing Prince Wilfred's attention fully to him. He did not want to ruin the moment between the couple, but he needed to get the infant clean as fast as possible.

"Ah, yes." Prince Wilfred nodded and quietly made his way over to the doctor, his blue eyes locked to the infant, his son. He was feeling very nervous as one of the nurse handed him a small scissor meant for cutting the cord. What if he makes a mistake? Will it hurt both his wife and son in the process? He does not want that.

Seeing Prince Wilfred hesitating to cut the umbilical cord of his son, the doctor softly smiled behind his mask. He understood what Prince Wilfred is going through right now. He'd seen many dads in the past with the same situation. "Don't worry, Your Highness." He said. "It won't hurt the young prince or Princess Lucian."

Prince Wilfred nodded his head and carefully cut the umbilical cord that connected his son with Lucian. He handed the scissor back to one of the nurses as the doctor handed the infant to another nurse in charge of getting the infant, and the future king clean. While the infant was being cleaned, Prince Wilfred returned to Lucian's side, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"He's beautiful, Lucian." Prince Wilfred softly whispered to Lucian's ear, and kissed her temple.

A single tear slid down Lucian's cheek as her eyes wanders towards her baby, crying nonstop. It is a sign of healthy baby.

One of the nurse returned with Prince Wilfred and Lucian's baby in her arms, a loving smile plastered on her face as she handed the infant, wrapped in a white blanket to Lucian arms.

"Wilfred…." Lucian looked at Prince Wilfred with a smile on her face, happy that their son is finally born. "Aha," she softly laughed when she saw the baby moved its head.

Prince Wilfred was overjoyed to see his wife and son together. He wanted to run out of the room and shout from the top of his lung, announcing to the world that he finally have a family of his own. "He's so cute." He said, touching the baby's cheek with his right index finger. "What should we name him, Lucian?" He asked and looked to Lucian. Any name is fine with him, heck he does not mind if Lucian names their son with a girl name.

"Hayden." Lucian replied as she looked down at her son in her arms. "He's name will be Hayden."

"That's a lovely name." Prince Wilfred smiled and looked down to his son. "Hello, Hayden. I'm your father." He softly whispered, earning a smile from Lucian.

"Hehe~ yes, you're a father Wilfred." Lucian giggled.

"And you're a mother, Lucian." Prince Wilfred said as he leaned his face towards Lucian, giving her a long kiss on the lips. Nothing mattered to him but his two important people in front of him.

The doctor and nurses could not help but go "Awww," and clapping their hands together for the family in front of them. Quietly, one of the nurses handed the doctor a black camera, and engraved on the camera was a name in a cursive, spelled out _Noctis. _The king of Aracelis ordered him to take a picture of the family after the whole birth process is over, said that it was for something to be remembered in the future, and so the doctor did just that. He took several shots of the family.

_What a wonderful family, _the doctor thought, smiling as he took more shots of Prince Wilfred's family.

**~…X…~**

**Author: The reader named millennia, I KNOW that the princes from season two are the grandson of season one princes. Read the author's note at the beginning before posting your review, millennia.**


	2. First Time: Joshua

**First Time: Joshua**

**~…X…~**

Prince Joshua wanted nothing more than to comfort Lucian in this very moment, but he knew that comforting her would not work until their baby is out of her. All he can do is hold her hand, telling her that he was beside her and that everything will be okay. He wanted to say those words, but his mouth would not open as he watched Lucian push and scream. He hated that part of him, when he cannot even say a few words to his wife. Being a prince and not knowing love until he met Lucian again, sucks. Now he does not even know what to do, he felt so useless. He read books about labor and what fathers' are supposed to do, but he forgot all those the very moment Lucian screamed. He wanted to hit his head on a wall for being a useless husband.

"L-Lucian…" Prince Joshua frowned, not at Lucian, but at himself. _What should I do? I-I don't know what do to!_ He did not even notice that he was clutching Lucian's hand tighter until she looked at him.

"Joshua…" Lucian voiced out weakly.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Prince Joshua exclaimed and immediately removed his hand from Lucian.

"Your Highness, push once more." The young, brunette doctor said behind his mask. He will not fail, he will get the baby out of Princess Lucian.

"Nghhhh!" Lucian with nothing to hold onto, tightly grabbed the bed sheet beside her. She knows that Joshua wanted to do everything to comfort her but his face shows that he does not know what to do. She would not ask him to hold her hand right now, she does not want to add any more stress to her husband.

"Once more, Your Highness." The doctor said, holding the head of the baby. "You're doing great." It was like the doctor was the one being the husband. Prince Joshua had not said a word of encouragement to Lucian since the labor began. He understood quite well what Prince Joshua is going through right now. Not every husband can be supportive at the first time of labor of their wife.

"Aghhhhhh!" Lucian cried out as she pushed once more. That's when she felt a hand grab her left hand, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Prince Joshua looking down at her.

"I'm right here, Lucian. You're doing an amazing job so bear with it a little longer." Prince Joshua said and kisses her forehead. He is not about to let another man comfort his wife. That is his his job and no one else.

Underneath the mask of the doctor, his lips twitched up, glad that Prince Joshua is finally supporting his wife. "Your Highness, I want you to push one last time." He said. "The baby is almost out."

With her last energy, Lucian took in a deep breath and pushed her baby out of her. She smiled weakly when she heard her baby cry in the doctor's arms as he handed him to one of the nurses. Prince Joshua sighed in relief after the doctor cut the umbilical cord of his child. Everything is over. "I'm so proud of you Lucian." He brushed Lucian's bangs away from her eyes as he removed the mask off his face.

"Thank….you." Lucian said quietly as she closed her eyes. She needed to rest.

**~…X…~**

After cleaning the baby, the doctor walked quietly towards the couple in the middle of the room. "Here is your son, Princess Lucian." He said as he handed the baby to Lucian with her arms open.

"He's beautiful." Lucian whispered as she caressed the cheek of her baby with her index finger. "I might spoil our baby, Joshua."

Prince Joshua kissed Lucian by the temple and down to her cheek. "I don't mind."

Lucian giggled and looked at Prince Joshua. "Here, Joshua." She handed the baby towards Prince Joshua who nervously took his baby from Lucian's arms. "I can see already that you're gonna be a great father."

"Ah." Prince Joshua nodded his head as he stared down at his baby, sleeping peacefully in his arms. His baby is so small…and really cute. He too might spoil his son in the future. "He's so….adorable." He whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up his new born son.

"Hehe~ he is. What should we name our son, Joshua?" Lucian asked. If she had enough strength, she would be taking pictures of her husband and son. At least she was lucky enough to ask one of the nurses to take pictures of her family before going into labor.

"Sieg." Prince Joshua replied with a smile on his face. He never felt so happy to have his son sleeping in his arms.

"Sieg. I like that." Lucian smiled. "Our Sieg will be a wonderful prince."

"Yeah, he will."

**~…X…~**

Hours of waiting in Caelum Hospital, the five princes along with King Noctis and Aiden were finally given the chance to see the couple with their baby. Prince Roberto was the most excited out of all of them.

"We're finally get to see the baby!" Prince Roberto grinned. "I can't believe Lucian asked us to be her son's godfather! This is amazing!"

"Calm down, Prince Roberto." Prince Keith sighed. "Remember to stay quiet once we get to the room. Lucian is probably sleeping by now." He said while trying to control his happiness down. He was excited too, he just did not want to show it since it will ruin his image.

Prince Wilfred softly chuckled. "Why don't you just admit that you're excited to see the baby too, Prince Keith."

"W-wha?! I'm not that excited!" Prince Keith retorted back.

"Then why is your face red?" Prince Glenn asked who was walking beside Prince Edward.

"I'm not!" Prince Keith shouted, feeling embarrassed that someone like Prince Glenn could see right through him.

"Ahaha! This is wonderful." Prince Edward clapped his hands together. "Aiden, you're going to be an uncle. Congratulation." He said, his eyes looking towards Aiden who was walking quietly beside King Noctis with a calm expression on his face.

"Yeah, and this old man is a grandpa." Aiden said and pointed his index finger towards King Noctis.

"Aiden how could you say that?!" King Noctis exclaimed. "I'm not that old!"

"You're forty-four now, dad. I see you as a grandpa." Aiden said in a monotone voice.

"Aiden!"

"Yes, grandpa?"

"I'm your dad!"

"Hn."

Prince Edward and Prince Roberto laughed at the father and son walking in front of them. They knew that Aiden is just joking around, and that he was just like Prince Keith, not wanting to show his emotions.

"Here we are!" Prince Roberto said happily as he ran in front of the group so he could open the door for them. When he pulled the door open, his eyes grew wife open, upon seeing Lucian holding her baby with Prince Joshua standing to her right side.

"Everyone." Lucian smiled, happy to see her friends and family.

"Lucian!" Prince Roberto and King Noctis both skipped their way over to Lucian, with cameras in their hands. "He's so cute!" Prince Roberto smiled.

"Hey, daddy Joshua." Prince Keith grinned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please don't call me that." Prince Joshua said.

"Wow, the baby looks so much like you when you were born, Prince Joshua." Prince Wilfred looked at Prince Joshua who blushed at his sudden comment. "It's amazing." Prince Wilfred chuckled and titled his head to the side.

"Everyone, this is Sieg, your godson." Lucian said as she showed baby Sieg in front of everyone.

"Awww!" King Noctis started jumping up and down but was stopped by Aiden who placed his hand on top of King Nocits' head. "He's so cuuuute!"

"Calm down, dad." Aiden said, but he could not control the smile forming on his face as he stared at his nephew.

"He's so…small." Prince Keith said as he stared at the baby in Lucian's hand.

"Babies are meant to be small, Prince Keith." Prince Glenn said.

"I know that!" Prince Keith shouted.

"He's an angel." Prince Edward smiled. "Just like Prince Joshua."

"P-Prince Edward!" Prince Joshua looked at Prince Edward. "Please don't say that!"

"But you are an angel, Joshua." Lucian looked at Prince Joshua with a smile on her face. "You're my angel and Sieg is our baby angel." She giggled when Prince Joshua's face turned bright red. She sure does love to tease him.

"Awww! I should have videotaped this moment!" Prince Roberto said.

"Don't worry, I'm already videotaping it!" King Noctis said, giving Prince Roberto a thumbs-up.

_Those two are so alike, _all five princes and Aiden thought as they look at Prince Roberto and King Noctis who are in their little world.

**~…X…~**


	3. First Time: Glenn

**First Time: Glenn**

**~…X…~**

Prince Glenn's bit his lower lip to the point of making it bleed as he watched Lucian give birth. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No. He imagined Lucian giving birth in a hospital, not in Caelum's castle. This was supposed to be a dream come true, not a nightmare.

"Ahhh!" Lucian cried out in pain, finally pushing one of the twins out of her. The cry of the infant being carried away by one of the nurses to get clean and Lucian's breathing were all they heard in the room. She didn't expect to give birth now, it was too early. To make matter worse, her sickness is taking a toll on her body.

"You're Highness, please." The doctor in front of her looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "You can get through this." He begged. "Please, push once more." It was painful enough to see the young princess crying, he didn't want to add any more pain in her, but he had no choice. He needed her to push her second baby out.

Tears slid down Lucian's face. It was too much and it was too painful. "Glenn….l-leave…" She said as more tears came running down her face.

"What? No." Prince Glenn said. Why would she want him to leave the room? "No, no. I'm not going to leave you." He grabbed her left hand, showing her that he will stay with her.

"P-please…ahhhhh!"

"You're Highness, it would be best if you step out of the room." The doctor said behind his mask. "Please." He can see the stress in Prince Glenn's face. Who wouldn't be? Lucian is sick and weak right now while giving birth. There's a possibility that she won't make it.

"Glenn…" Lucian slowly opened her tired eyes and looked at Prince Glenn. "I'll be…..fine." No she wasn't fine.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the doctor gestured one of the nurses to take Prince Glenn out of the room. The nurse standing beside him nodded her head before walking towards Prince Glenn and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Your Highness." She said in a soft tone as she pulled Prince Glenn away from Lucian.

"Please be okay." Prince Glenn said never taking his eyes off of Lucian as he was being dragged away.

The door slammed closed in front of Prince Glenn, leaving him alone in the hallway. He wasn't stupid. He knows. There's a fifty chance that Lucian could die. "No…" He fell on his knees, and the cry of Lucian was heard once again. "Please." A single drop of tears fell, hitting the cold white stone beneath him.

Prince Glenn didn't bothered to look at the five princes standing a few feet away from him. He didn't care. He just want Lucian to be okay.

Prince Joshua frowned, not liking the scene in front of him. A prince like Prince Glenn shouldn't be kneeling on the floor, crying. He is a prince. Where is his pride?

Unable to stand with the rest of the princes, Prince Edward walked over to Prince Glenn. "Prince Glenn." He placed his left hand on Prince Glenn's shoulder, hoping to get the young prince's attention, but it didn't work. "Everything will be alright." Prince Edward can only hope that everything will be alright.

Prince Wilfred having enough of looking at the young prince, looked away. He was the only one out of the princes to not show any emotions, but in the inside, it was the complete opposite. Anger, sadness, confusion and many more are swirling inside of him. _What a dark day today, _Prince Wilfred thought as he gazed through the window on his right side, towards the dark thick, clouds. Within seconds, droplets of water began to fall from the sky.

From the back of the princes, King Noctis stood quietly beside his son, Aiden. _This world is cruel_, King Noctis thought as he looked from the corner of his eye towards the princes. This world is cruel. He already lost his wife, he didn't want to have to lose his daughter. But it seems like the world hates him. Lucian has the same illness that her mother got, causing her death. King Noctis can only pray to God that his daughter would live.

**~…X…~**

It felt like an eternity for Prince Glenn when the door finally opens again, but it's only been less than fifteen minutes. He quickly got up on his feet with the help of Prince Edward and he held his breath as he stepped back inside the room with the princes and King Noctis following behind. His sons are in the arms of two nurses, crying, but when he looked at Lucian lying on the bed, his heart drop. Is she dead?

"Lucian!" Prince Glenn cried out as he ran to his wife. "Lucian, open your eyes!"

Slowly, Lucian opened her eyes. She felt so tired. She wanted to rest, but she wanted to see her babies first.

"Your Highness." One of the nurses stepped forward and handed Prince Glenn the baby she was holding in her arms. As soon as she handed the baby to Prince Glenn, the baby stopped crying.

The other nurse handed the other baby to King Noctis, and he walked over to Prince Glenn, so Lucian could see both her babies.

"Look, Lucian." Prince Glenn said. "It's our babies." He tried to smile but failed miserably.

Lucian smiled weakly and nodded her head once. "They're…..cute…aren't they?" She said in a whisper. Prince Glenn lowered his arms, so Lucian could touch their baby. "Aha…" A single tear slid down her face, her smile slowly grew. This will be the first and last time she'll be seeing her two sons. "Glenn, thank you….." She said as she wiped the tears from Glenn's eyes. "Thank….you." She closed her eyes as the smile on her face slowly fell.

Just when Lucian's left hand was about to fall back down, Prince Glenn caught her hand. "Lucian?" No respond. "Lucian?" He tightened his hold on her and even shook her hand slightly, but she didn't open her eyes. "Lucian, wake up. Wake up, Lucian. Lucian, please!" His shouting caused the twins to start crying again. "No, please your eyes! You promise! You promise that you'll stay with me!"

Seeing that their friend wouldn't ever wake up, Prince Roberto turned his body around and soon he too, started crying. He couldn't stop the tears from coming out no matter how much he wiped his face. At that moment, Prince Roberto felt his head being pulled forward, and the next thing he knew, he had his face on Aiden's shoulder. "!"

"Shut up and just cry." Aiden said as he stared at his sister. She looked so peaceful, it's like she was only sleeping. _Say hello to mom for me, Lucian._

**~…X…~**


End file.
